Hetaoni
by Blueraspberryade
Summary: This isn't your normal Hetaoni fanfiction. This one contains 14 characters. Who will leave? Who wll stay? Fail summery. Warning: Suicide, Death, Blood, Blood, Blood and that this is a few months old
1. Chapter 1

**Another Hetaoni fanfiction. Non shipping as I find it hard to write romantic things as I'm aromantic. But hey if you find an of this shipable, that's fine with me.  
**

**Human names shall be used. This was written a few months ago so this'll probably suck.  
**

**All translations at the bottom  
**

14 nations were to enter this mansion completely unaware of the mysteries in the mansion. These nations were America, Japan, China, Russia, Germany, England, Canada, France, Prussia, Greece, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Spain and Romano.  
Switzerland kicked open the door with his black boots once all the nations arrived with Liechtenstein following behind him while she adjusted the blue ribbon in her short blond hair. Once all the nations were inside, the house shook like an earthquake and the door slammed shut. Prussia walked over to the door and tried to open it. "The door wont open..." he said in his German accent. Germany thought his older brother was playing games so he walked over to the door and tired to open it at first with his gloved hands and then without them but it made no difference. "Mein gott, you're right." he said, feeling creeped out. The brothers turned around and found that the other nations had disappeared. "Italia! America! Don't play games now!" Ludwig yelled but there was no reply. He turned around again and now Prussia had gone. "Preußen?!" he called, walking down the hallway. He opened the first door and found a room with a wooden table, a white clock, a wooden chair which matched the table, a bed, an unlit fireplace and a few dusty bookshelves. He sighed and sat down to think but ended up asleep. He dreamed about blood, death and Italy all in this mansion.  
The door opened and Japan walked inside, Waking Germany up. "Germany-san I found your whip on a bed... why was it in this place?" the Asian man asked, handing Ludwig the whip. "I honestly don't know..." he replied, sleepily. Ludwig blue eyes were fixed on looking at the door when suddenly it burst open and what looked like a black eyed Tony pushed open the door.  
"Kiku! Behind you!" he called. An alien was stood right behind Kiku in the door way. It pushed Japan onto the floor and then kicked him into the wall. He yelped in pain of being slammed into a wall but his pale hands drew the katana he usually kept with him. Germany started to whipped the alien with the whip Kiku had luckily found and given to him. Japan sliced it in the shoulder causing the alien to pause for a second. The two of them took this chance to run out of the room, down the hallway and up the stairs then proceed to nearly knock over America and England who were also running away from a similar looking alien. "Dudes, this is kinda the wrong time for a happy reunion!" America spoke before shooting the pistol at the alien. England cast a spell which caused thunder to fall onto the alien while Japan sliced at it and Germany kicked it. The alien fell to the floor after clawing at England. Hopefully the alien had fallen to its death but Alfred didn't want to chance it. He took England and Japan's hands and ran further until they found a room which seemed like a study. With Germany following behind them they entered the room, England collapsed as he was weak from casting a spell. "Sorry Alfred... I don't have as much magic as before... I must be useless..." he apologized. "Dude, don't be sorry! You were totally awesome! The way you quick casted dat spell was awesome!" Alfred replied, picking up the nation who used to be his older brother and placing him on the chair. "You're shoulder is badly wounded actually scrap that your entire body is badly wounded dude." America stated the obvious. "America-san, maybe one or two of us should stay with England-san while the others look for everyone else... And we are all pretty beaten up but I'm sure the others are in a worse situation." Japan said. "Maybe America should stay." Germany replied. "I'm fine with that dude." America said, cheerfully as always and at that Japan and Germany left the room leaving America with a sleeping England.

-Pov change-

Canada was sat in the corner of the piano room, covered in blood and holding a badly injured Kumajiro in his arms. "Ma cheri! Are you okay? What happened?" France asked the Canadian as he ran into to the room. Canada stayed silent with his stare violet eyes fixed on the floor. He was terrified and in a bad state. Matthew was shaking and tear stained with a sore throat, even his small hair curl seemed to droop more than usual. He hardly noticed his old brothers presence in the room. "Don't be like this Matthieu. Cheer up" Francis said with a frown. "P-Prussia..." He finally said. "Il a fallu Prusse " He told him, seeming to forget all the English that England taught him as a child. "Really?" Francis asked, horrified. "Oui..." Matthew replied and burst into tears. "Papa, it was scary!" he said and hugged France. "Oui mon petit. It's fine now, I'm here and so is Kumajiro. Can you explain to me what happened?" he asked, keeping his voice in a calm tone. Canada started to explain what happened.

_Canada was playing a piece on the piano when suddenly Gilbert ran in, clearly injured as his blue-and-black clothes and iron cross were covered in blood, with an alien following behind him. "Birdie hide!" Prussia yelled to Canada but Canada was too shocked by what was happening to move. All he did was play a piano and now this __happened. Kumajiro noticed this and jumped in front of his owner, Canada, and went all out in attacking the alien. The polar bear bit, clawed, pawed and hissed at the alien before being hit into the wall, causing a hole too be made. Canada suddenly snapped out of his trance and threw a splintered, broken hockey stick at it while Prussia stabbed it with his rusty sword. The alien easily took the east German's sword and sliced at him using it as it's own weapon. Before Matthew could react, the weird white skin coloured, black eyed alien. walked off with a knocked out Prussia. "P-Prussia?... PRUSSIA!" Matthew screamed before collapsing in the corner. Kumajiro weakly stood up and limped over to his owner and for once remembered his name. "Canada. Don't worry." he said. Canada looked at Kumajiro and burst into tears. He felt useless because Kumajiro and Prussia had both been badly injured while he watched it happen. He hugged Kumajiro tightly and cried into his fur. He eventually stopped and then France found Matthew who's blond wavy hair was soaked from either blood or tears.  
_

Canada was in tears after he finished explaining what happened to France while he whispered calming words to Matthew in French. The Frenchman took a bottle of water he had with him and started to clean Kumajiro. Canada eventually fell asleep while France moved a bookshelf and the piano to hide them if the monster came back.

* * *

**Translation section~!**  
**I did use google translate apart from the occasional french word.**

**German**

**Mein gott - My ****God**

**Preußen - Prussia**

**~French**

**Ma cheri - My dear**

**Oui mon petit - Yes my little**

**Oui - Yes**

**Il a fallu Prusse - ****It took Prussia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter of this madness that is a teenagers mind.**

Liechtenstein was in the basement with her red dress starting to become muddy from walking everywhere when she found too familiar people, Spain and Romano. "Mr Spain and Mr South Italy!" Liechtenstein called to them happily. "Why are you h-" she was cut off by some something grabbing her ankle. "B-bruder?!" she asked, wondering if Switzerland had run into her. Spain noticed what was there and quickly picked up his axe and ran over to Lilli who was now screaming as some something pulling her away and hurting her ankle despite the fact she was wearing thick white socks. Antonio tried to hit the alien with his battle axe while Romano carefully kicked it but it was no use. It wouldn't let Liechtenstein free. Switzerland heard his sister scream from just outside he basement. Vash loaded his weapon and ran down into the basement. The alien took Spain's axe and used it to deflect bullets from the Swiss who was trying to shoot the creature. Romano hid behind Spain who was trying to kick the alien away from Lichtenstein. Lilli had a feeling she'd die and she was correct. Her last words were "I'm sorry I can't help bruder but please don't hate me. Ich liebe dich." The alien then slammed the axe onto Liechtenstein's head, killing her before it disappeared, satisfied with what had happened. For the first time in years, Vash cried. "Ich liebe dich." he said. Spains axe fell to the floor and Vash re-loaded his gun then held it to his head. "Vash don't!" Spain shouted and tried to knock the gun away though as he was weak from the fight, he wasn't near close enough. Switzerland ignored him and spoke the words "I may be strong but this isn't a fight I wish to take part in. It's my fault that Liechtenstein died. I asked her to come along. I didn't save her. Besides, I don't want to make allies with anyone. But I wish you all luck" and with that, Vash shot himself. His body fell too the floor with a thud and his blond hair hid his smile and his green eyes. Romano and Spain just stood there in horror. Lovino backed away from the scene.

Japan and Germany had since found Greece,who was asleep with a few cats as usual, France and Canada. Germany carried him over to the room were America and England were with France carrying Canada and Japan following behind them. "So the alien has mein bruder?" Germany asked France. "Oui, that's what Canada told me." he replied. Kiku opened the door for the two nations blond nations that were holding two other nations and Kumajiro could enter.  
Alfred heard the door and drew his pistol and aimed it at France and Canada who were the first two to enter the room. For once he'd admit he was scared. "M-mon dieu! It's only us!" France said after he screamed, unaware of what had happened in that room moments before. America saw who it was and dropped the gun "Whoa, sorry dudes..." he said. "Umm.. I think it's best you all come in and sit down... And wake up the other two..." Alfred told them. France lightly shook Canada. "Mathieu, wake up mon petit." he said softly. Canada slowly opened his violet eyes and put his goggles back on his head, guessing France put them over his glasses to prevent him from anything in his eyes or on his glasses judging by the fact they were covered in blood which reminded him of what happened. He spotted his brother, Alfred, and hugged him, happy he was alive but sad at the memory of Prussia being taken away by the alien. Alfred laughed "Ha ha, nice to see you too Mattie! But I'm afraid that..."

* * *

**Cliff hanger =3=**

**Anywho.**

**Here are the translations**

**~German**

**Bruder - Brother**

**Ich liebe dich - I love you**

**Mein - Mine**

**French~**

**Oui - Yes**

**Mon dieu - My god**

**Mon petit - My little**

**If these are wrong, please tell me some how. I wrote this months ago and am to tired to re-read it so sometime soon I'll probably edit it.**


End file.
